Eres un idiota
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Dinamarca se deprime al darse cuenta de su verdadera realidad. ¿Realmente está solo?


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hidakazu Himaruya, sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo único:**** Eres un idiota.**

Era un día bastante particular para cierto danés. Estaba demasiado aburrido en el interior de su casa y no había visitas a la vista. Eran ya las dos de la tarde y el tiempo no parecía querer avanzar. Luego de pensarlo demasiado, decidió que sería una idea genial ir a molestar a Suecia. Después de todo, era de sus pasatiempos favoritos y no había nada como irritar a dicha nación escandinava.

Llenó una vez más su tarro de cerveza y se encaminó al sitio en cuestión. Con tan solamente imaginar la molestia del sueco, ya podía esbozar una enorme sonrisa. Iba a ser una tarde demasiado divertida.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle del cual no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—¡Su-san! —exclamó cierto finlandés, quien se había adelantado al danés. Corrió al encuentro del sueco, al lado de su mascota.

No quería que sus planes se vieran arruinados, así que decidió esconderse. Con Finlandia allí, no iba a poder hacer la gran cosa. Siempre se armaba de valor con ese muchacho a su lado, por lo que creyó que lo mejor sería esconderse hasta que aquel se largara. ¿Qué tanto podía tardar?

Dinamarca se hallaba sentado, mirando desde lejos a dicha pareja. Por más que los observara por largo rato, realmente no lo entendía. Tomó un sorbo de su tarro de cerveza y suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que Suecia tuviera una familia y él nada? La escena era más que deprimente para nuestro querido rey.

No sabía si el sueco estaba consciente de que lo estaba observando. Cada segundo que pasaba, estaba un poco más enojado. En realidad, había ido hasta allí para molestarle y tal vez, gastarle una broma pesada. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Finlandia estuviera tan apegado a él, lo había mantenido a distancia.

Habían pasado demasiados siglos desde que se conocían, y aun así, no se cansaban el uno del otro. Sólo le daba más ganas de vomitar. Bebió a toda prisa su tarro de cerveza, para luego abandonarlo. Estaba tan de mal humor que ya había dejado de lado la razón por la cual había caminado hasta allí.

Se levantó, si se quedaba un rato más, iba a terminar golpeando a alguien. No estaba celoso, quizás sentía un poco de envidia. Un poco y nada más. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo solo que estaba. Todos en el mundo parecían tener a alguien, menos él.

Le echó un último vistazo a la aparente feliz pareja y luego, se encaminó de vuelta a su casa. Quería restarle importancia, como si la escena que acababa de presenciar no le había molestado en lo absoluto. Pero por más que lo intentaba, la imagen seguía dentro de su cabeza y no le hacía mucha gracia. Refunfuñó un par de groserías, hasta que finalmente no se contuvo más.

—¡Qué mundo injusto! ¡Soy tan guapo e increíble! ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ve? —se preguntó mientras que pateaba una roca que había encontrado por ahí.

Parecía que por donde iba, había un montón de parejitas, lo cual no era algo que mejoraba el humor del danés. Si todavía fuera el monarca de esos lares, prohibiría las demostraciones en público, al menos hasta que él pudiera experimentar lo mismo.

Algunas personas se quedaban viendo al molesto danés, a quien no le importaba estar quejándose en voz alta. Es más, quería que el resto se diera cuenta de lo frustrado que estaba con todos.

Pero lo que más rabia le daba era que Suecia se le hubiera adelantado. ¿Qué era lo que Finlandia podía ver en él? Era aburrido, apenas mantenía la conversación y ciertamente, le resultaba insoportable. Tampoco creía que fuera tan atractivo… Sin embargo, el finés aparentaba depender bastante de él. Ambos siempre estaban juntos, ¿acaso no se cansaba de su compañía?

—¡Maldición! ¡Debo hacer algo al respecto! —exclamó. Se quedó meditando por un buen rato, mientras que tocaba su cabello. Un ser como él no podía estar desamparado de esa manera, sobre todo cuando su acérrimo rival ya se le había adelantado.

Entró a su enorme casa, que alguna vez había sido un castillo. Tenía un montón de recuerdos de cuando había sido el monarca de Europa del Norte, cuando todos le temían y le debían respeto. ¿Qué rayos había pasado con eso? Dinamarca vio algunas pinturas de esas épocas, cuando él se había encargado de cuidar a los otros cuatro países nórdicos.

Rememoró esos tiempos en los que tenía la casa llena de gente corriendo por todas, dedicados completamente a sus caprichos. Sí, definitivamente había sido una época por de más increíble y genial. Se sentó en lo que antes había sido su trono y suspiró, como si de alguna manera, eso le devolvería sus glorias pasadas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había quedado sin compañía.

Una casa como aquella no estaba diseñada para una sola persona. Y Dinamarca no soportaba la maldita soledad. Por alguna razón, sentía que se estaba olvidando de algo. Pero estaba tan ensimismado que no podía ver más allá de sus propias preocupaciones.

¿Cómo el tiempo había podido ser tan injusto con él? Todos habían huido de él y ahora, no tenía a nadie. ¡A nadie! Todo lo que le quedaba eran esos malditos recuerdos de tiempos mejores,

Pero sí debía elegir entre todas esas personas que habían pasado por su vida, solamente había uno. Dejó escapar otro suspiro. Ese alguien al que nunca pudo terminar de descifrar, quien siempre significó un gran enigma para él. Con pensar en él, ya estaba esbozando una enorme sonrisa, como un acto reflejo. Sí, él era el único con el que verdaderamente quería estar.

Sin embargo, parecía que esa persona no opinaba lo mismo. Le esquivaba en cuanto podía y casi siempre estaba demasiado ocupado como para prestarle atención. Al menos, eso era lo que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos años. Si tan sólo pudiera volver a la época en la cual ellos dos vivían juntos y atravesaban por las más alocadas aventuras…

¿Por qué no había aprovechado ese momento para confesarle sus sentimientos? ¿O tratar de que no se fuera de su lado? ¡Ah, su enorme orgullo, cuyo tamaño solamente podía compararse al de Prusia! No había estado nunca dispuesto a reconocer que era su única y más grande debilidad, que incluso alguien como él, necesitaba de otro para ser feliz.

Incluso un hombre tan egocéntrico y ambicioso como lo era Dinamarca, podía tener su lado sentimental. Sí, suena absurdo. Siempre lo había creído tener todo, que era feliz con lo que tenía… No obstante, ¿de qué le servía si no lo tenía a su lado?

Repentinamente, escuchó un extraño ruido que provenía de la cocina. Se suponía que estaba completamente solo, no debería haber alguien allí. Claro que no temía en lo absoluto en ir a ver de quién se trataba, no había nadie que pudiera comparársele en fuerza. Infló su pecho y caminó directamente hasta ese lugar en cuestión. Ese espía, ladrón o lo que fuera se había metido con la persona equivocada.

—¡¿Quién demonios está ahí? —reclamó mientras que miraba por todas partes.

—¿Te quieres callar un poco? —indagó Noruega, quien había entrado por atrás. Había estado cocinando algo para el danés.

—¡¿Nor, eres tú? —Sus ojos no creían lo que estaba viendo. ¿En qué maldito momento había conseguido entrar a su casa y cómo no se había percatado de su presencia hasta entonces? Quizás los años… No, Dinamarca sacudió su cabeza. La razón no importaba, en lo que debía concentrarse era en su inesperada pero más que bien recibida visita.

—No, soy un fantasma —comentó sarcásticamente. A veces, dudaba de la capacidad intelectual de aquel hombre.

El noruego se dio la vuelta para sacar lo que había en el horno, pero no pudo. Un par de brazos le rodeaban con cierta fuerza y brusquedad, sin duda tomándolo por sorpresa. Respiró profundamente, sentía el rubor en su rostro. Tenía unos pocos segundos para inventar alguna excusa antes que Dinamarca se diera cuenta. Pero era bastante difícil concentrarse, con el antiguo rey respirando cerca de su nuca.

Noruega estaba a punto de darle un codazo para que se alejara. Habían sido escasas las oportunidades en las cuales Dinamarca se arrimaba tan cerca, sin tener una segunda intención. No estaba de ánimos para cosquillas o fuera lo que estaba tramando. Más le valía decirle qué era lo que quería.

Simplemente lo había hecho por impulso. No iba a retractarse o disculparse por ello. Había tardado demasiado, pero ya no iba a perder más tiempo. Iba a reclamar lo que siempre había sido suyo.

—Anko, ¿cuánta cerveza tomaste? —preguntó, ya que le parecía demasiado sospechoso el comportamiento del danés. ¿Había descubierto que existían otras personas aparte de él? Porque eso iba a ser un verdadero milagro.

—No la suficiente para confesarte lo mucho que quiero que estés siempre a mi lado —le susurró suavemente al oído.

¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto? Porque sí lo era, había caído bastante bajo, incluso para alguien como Dinamarca. Se dio la vuelta y le miró directamente a los ojos. Olvidó por completamente su rubor para concentrarse en el rostro del otro. Y vaya que sí se sorprendió un poco, porque el danés parecía que estaba hablando completamente en serio.

—Anko… —Noruega miró con suspicacia al otro.

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! —exclamó Dinamarca —. Nor, yo… Yo no me he dado cuenta de lo importante que siempre has sido para mí —Se rascó la cabeza —. ¿Crees que te estaría mintiendo?

El hermano mayor de Islandia caminó hacia la puerta, sin decir nada al respecto. Dinamarca no esperaba exactamente esa reacción. Pero estaba seguro de que no iba a permitir que se largara sin ninguna respuesta. Volvió a agarrarle el brazo para que no pudiera salir.

No quería pasar una noche más a solas, no quería despertarse sin tener la compañía del noruego. Lo necesitaba, realmente lo necesitaba. ¿Acaso no sentía lo mismo que él? Si por lo menos le comentara que no tenía el mínimo interés en él, le dejaría en paz.

—Eres un completo idiota, ¿lo sabes? —comentó el escandinavo, luego de soltarse del danés.

—¿Eh? —indagó el hombre. ¿Le había rechazado, dicho que sí o le mandó directamente al demonio?

—Siempre he estado a tu lado… —suspiró y luego continuó —Y siempre lo estaré, idiota.

Dinamarca quiso acercarse a él, pero antes de que pudiera darle un beso, Noruega lo hizo. Había dudado un poco en hacerlo, pero conociendo cómo era el hombre, le era un gran paso reconocer que necesitaba de alguien más.

—No te vuelvas a irte de mí —le susurró el ahora más que feliz Dinamarca.

* * *

Tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos...

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
